


The Preparation

by SpillingInkOnPaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Original au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillingInkOnPaper/pseuds/SpillingInkOnPaper
Summary: Keith is 16. He has been prepped his whole life for his Preparation. His adopted parents had helped him plan it all out. He was to pass and gain Prepared Status where he’d go on into politics and be a governor or mayor. President was their long term goal. Or if he didn’t want to go into politics he could be come a lawyer. Easy, especially with all of his training.But none of them were counting on a 15-year-old Lance to ruin their perfect plans with his optimistic belief that people should follow their dreams.





	1. Keith's interview

KEITH PoV

I stayed expressionless as Mom tightened my tie until I could barley breathe. As Mom was fussing Dad was giving me a last minute review.

“Don’t forget your firm handshake. That’s always important. And eye contact, that’s another big one. Just be confident in general.” He said.

If I could have responded I would have but Mom was still messing around my neck. Fixing my collar now.

“And remember, absolutely no mentioning your fairy tales,” Dad threatened.

“I know,” I said, Mom moving down to my half untucked shirt so I could speak.

“Alright, well its time for you to leave,” Mom said, before things could continue. She patted my shoulder. “I trust you know the way.”

“And if you don’t you can figure it out,” Dad muttered, a little put out at Mom’s interruption.

“Of course,” I said with a curt nod.

“Loosen up, you want to seem approachable but business-like.” Dad nagged.

“Hurry up before he starts lecturing you about how you need to cut your hair,” Shiro called from the door frame.

Dad muttered something as I desperately latched onto the life-line Shiro offered. I hugged him before I darted past. “Bye Mom, Dad, bye Shiro.’

“Good luck!” Shiro called.

 

\---

 

I took a deep breath as the girl ahead of me exited the office. “Thank you for your time, you will receive your information this evening.” A broad man in a suit told the blonde. His lavender hair threw me off a little.

“Thank you Mr. Kolivan~” she said with a wink.

The man cringed but gave her a forced smile. “R-right, uh, next!”

I stood and followed him into the office. He sat behind the desk and gestured for me to sit in the only other chair. I handed him my ‘application’. 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Kogane.” He gave me a kind smile. “I am Mr. Mamora but you can call me Mr. Kolivan if you’re more comfortable with that.”

I clenched my teeth to fight off my flush. Just because I grew up in the south doesn’t mean I can’t refer to someone using their last name. I remembered that blonde girl called him Mr. Kolivan. Was she from the south too? “It’s fine Mr. Mamora.”

“Alright, now let’s see,” he turned back to my ‘application’, “you’re applying for a polition?” He questioned, giving me a confused look.

I plastered on the fake smile Dad made me practice. “Yes, I’d love to be apart of our wonderful government but I’m not interested in a long term desk job. I’m more interested in the community for that.”

Mr. Kolivan put down my papers and folded his hands over top of them with… not a frown per say but a downward tilt to his lips. “You are aware that polition jobs are not assigned for the Preperation aren’t you?”

“Oh yes, I’m well aware, I just prefer to have all my cards on the table,” I said, widening the fake grin.

Mr. Kolivan’s downward tilt slid into a frown. “I see… please tell me your hobbies.” He said.

“I enjoy reading,” truth, “and spending time with my friends,” half-truth - I don‘t have friends, “but what I love to do when I have down time is golf,” absolute complete lie.

Mr. Kolivan pressed his pointer fingers to his lips. “I see… now Mr. Kogane, I’d like the truth.”

I blanched. “T-that is the truth Mr. Mamora.”

“No it’s not, you don’t really enjoy those things. Except reading, that’s when you really smiled.” Mr. Kolivan said.

“What?”

He smiled. “Mr. Kogane, I am an expert on reading people and let me tell you, eyes are indeed the windows to the soul. Ever heard of how you can tell if someone is actually smiling by their eyes alone?”

“I-I may have heard that…” I said. Truth was I had tried to read an article about that but Dad said it would be a waste of my time. I should have been practicing my public speaking.

“Good, now tell me what you really like to do,” Mr. Kolivan said.

I took a deep breath. I couldn’t lie. Maybe just half truths? No, he caught my part lie. “Well…” I didn’t know where to start. I didn’t really have much time for my actual personal likes and dislikes outside of my schedule. “I do like to read… and write. I used to write little stories when I was young.” I flushed. 

Mr. Kolivan smiled. “Anything else?”

I swallowed easier this time. “I liked kick-boxing. Oh! And knives! Most of my stories revolved around a metal worker who enjoyed combat.” I snapped my mouth shut. I hadn’t meant to blurt out that last bit. It had just been forever since I even talked about my story ideas.

“Mr. Kogane, I just have one more question before you can go.”

I panicked. “Only one?” Dad said I’d be here much longer than my five minutes.

He smiled. “Yes, how do you feel about people?”

Odd question. Was this a test? “I lov-”

“The truth please, Mr. Kogane.”

Right. “Well… I’m okay with people but I don’t really have anyone close to me outside of family. Kids are great though.” I swallowed roughly and stood. “That’s all, right?”

 

Mr. Kolivan smiled. “Yes, and I think we have the perfect job. You’ll get an email with your assignments and the rest of your info, such as living quarters.” He stood and offered me his hand. “It was a pleasure Mr. Kogane.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Mamora,” I said, following him to the door. He opened the door for me and stepped out behind me.

“Next,” Mr. Kolivan called.

Three people stood up which was odd in itself but two of those people were clearly adults. It seemed as if the tall teen was being escorted by his parents. I frowned. 

Parents didn’t accompany their kids to their Prep interviews. That defeated the whole purpose. Maybe he was mute, but usually people who used sign language would have a translator. Right? He wasn’t wearing blinding yellow that lit up in the dark so he wasn’t blind.

“Mrs. And Misters McClain,” Mr. Kolivan greeted, waving all three of them in like there was nothing unusual.

The tall boy glanced at me and gave me a confident smirk. Luckily he had turned away before he could see my blush.

 

\---

 

“I’m back,” I called, closing the door behind me and shrugging of my over coat. It was too restricting, I hated how hot it was on my torso. But my cropped jacket wasn’t the appropriate look for someone applying to the jobs I was applying for.

“When do you get your job info?” Dad asked, straight to the point. 

I sighed and headed to the kitchen where I smelt Mom’s celebratory dinner. “Tonight, and yes, I already have my phone turned up.”

“What about email? You have that covered?” Dad asked. He was probably in his office. I knew that he wouldn’t leave until he’d either put in X many hours or he’d finished X amount of work. It was just a matter of which came first.

“Come on Dad, I explained this to you. Keith gets email notifications on his phone too. Most people do,” Shiro said from where he was sitting at the island. He had a list in front of him. Probably his next batch of tenants.

Mom looked over her shoulder at me with a smile. “Oh hon, just ignore them. We all know that there isn’t a chance of receiving your assignments until after five. They have to draw out the suspense.”

I smiled and sat down next to Shrio. “Thanks Mom.”

She smiled but turned back to dinner. I tried to glance over at Shiro’s list but he leaned away, pressing the list to his chest. “No,” he said.

I pouted. “Why not, you always let me see who you have. And this is the year its most relevant! What if you have someone I can’t stand? Like Lotor? I can’t visit you if you have Lotor as a tenant.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “You’ll still visit me no matter who I have.”

“Maybe but I’d like to know in advance if Lotor will but hanging around you.” I said.

“Oh, like how you warned me about Terrance when you-”

“Okay, that’s enough,” I said, blushing and slapping a hand over Shiro’s mouth. Mom gave me a look and I removed my hand, quickly straightening.

Shiro gave me a smug smile and went back to his papers. “You might want to get into something more comfortable. Matt and Shea are coming over for desert and a movie to celebrate.”

I sighed and slid off my stool. Matt was a friend of Shiro’s who had been his neighbor during their Preparation. They stayed super close, which isn’t uncommon between PFMs (Preparation Floor Mates). Personally I think Matt has a thing for Shiro and my brother is too busy with my love life to notice the nerd.

And Shea had been one of Shiro’s tenants last year. She had breezed through the Preparation and had even helped some of her PFMs. She was currently training to be a Prep landlady like Shiro.

I closed my door and quickly unbuttoned my shirt. I threw on a comfortable black tee and changed my pressed slacks into cargo pants. After a silent but no less intense debate with myself, I put on my knife and cropped red jacket. They were my comfort things. The blade from my birth family and the jacket from Shiro.

I figured I could use a little comfort. My interview hadn’t gone well. Either my fate would solidify and my parents would be happy or I would be rejected and no one would be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is 15 and yet he’s taking his Preparation. Why you ask? Well, Lance has basically gone through a Preparation already when his parents were hospital bound after getting into a terrible accident. Luckily they’ve returned to both full health and home. However, the government doesn’t think them fit to manage their lives and are sending them to an UnPrepared home. Of course, what’s going to happen to Lance? Well, he had been on his own for 3 months, he can just take the Preparation… right?

LANCE PoV

Mama was crying.

“I don’t understand why we can’t take him,” Rosa fumed.

“Something about not being ready ourselves,” Carlos said.

“Uncle Lance?” I turned back to my little niece, softly closing my door. I could still hear their voices. “Uncle Lance, where are you going again?” Valeria asked, holding her stuffed bunny.

I crouched down next to her and smiled. “Well I’m going to take a test. It’s a very important test that will make it so I can have a home that’s aaall my own,” I explained.

Diego looked up from his Batmen toys. “When you have your house can we stay with you?”

I smiled. “Of course, we’ll play and stay up and I’ll cook-”

“No! Just pizza,” Val said, making a face.

I pouted. “My cooking isn’t that bad is it?” Diego made the same face as his sister and I laughed. “Okay, pizza it is.”

“Will you have a dog?”

“No, a cat,” Val countered, glaring at her brother.

I shrugged. “What about a hamster? Or a ferret?”

They thought about it. “I guess that’s okay,” Val said. Diego just went back to his Batmen.

Then my door burst open and my protective big sis stormed in. “Come on you two, Uncle Lance needs to get ready.”

“But I’m still playing!” Diego protested. 

Rosa gave him the Mom look. “We have school and Uncle Lance has his test.”

“Yeah! I want Lance to pass his test so we can go to his house and meet his ferret!” Val said, grabbing her mother’s hand and swinging it.

“Okay,” Diego said, giving in. 

“Thank you, now go get your shoes and say goodbye to grandma and Uncle Carlos,” Rosa instructed.

My niece and nephew shuffled out to do as she said. I stood but avoided my big sister’s gaze. I walked over to my dresser and pulled open a drawer, rifling aimlessly. This wasn’t even the drawer that had my Preparation slacks. 

“Laaance, you can’t avoid talking to your big sis,” Rosa said, coming up behind me.

“I’m not avoiding talking to you, I’m avoiding talking about my Preparation. It’s not my fault you’re only interested in talking about it,” I said, not looking up from my socks.

Rosa sighed and I knew she was rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Okay, we won’t talk about it but can you at least say goodbye to me?”

I spun and latched onto her. “Of course.” Rosa squeezed me back and we stayed there in that hug for a while.

“I’m going to miss you,” I said.

“Me too, but it’s only four months and then you can take a job somewhere around here. Just make sure you’re close to family,” Rosa said, pulling back with a smile.

I smiled back. “Of course, I’d never leave you guys.”

Rosa patted my back before heading out to wrangled up her kids.

I sighed and turned back to my dresser. I needed to get ready for the most important interview of my life.

 

\---

 

“I’ll be here when you guys get back,” Carlos said, releasing me from the bone-crushing hug.

I gave him a shaky smile. “Come mi hijo,” Papa called, “your mother has the car running.”

Carlos squeezed my shoulder once more before letting me go. “I’m coming Papa.”

Papa smiled, closing the door behind me. “Are you ready?” he asked, walking down the front steps with me.

I shook my head. “Not really. I mean, I know the basics of everything and obviously I can do okay but…” I sighed. “I don’t know. It didn’t feel like life with you guys. I felt… empty even though I had Rosa and Carlos and Hunk. It just kinda made me think, you know?”

Papa nodded. “I know what you mean. Most people would say you’d lost the meaning in your life. It’s only natural at this age.”

I bit my lip. “I know Papa, but… I’ve always thought about this more than I thought was healthy.”

“Mi hijo? Why didn’t you say anything before?” Papa asked, stopping me just in front of the mini van.

I shrugged. “It usually happened in the middle of the night or went away pretty quickly. I just… thought about it.”

Papa opened the side door for me. “Don’t worry too much Lance. You’re just a deep person, we’ve always known this. Ever since you told your sister that she was beautiful without make up at four.” He said, smiling fondly.

I flushed and climbed in the car. “Can we stop bringing that up?”

Papa chuckled.

“What are we bringing up more often now?” Mama teased, twisting in her seat to look at us.

“Nothing!” I said, buckling.

“Just how Lance has always understood life,” Papa said, leaning on the car. 

“Oh yes, we ever since you were four and told your sis-”

“Mama! We’re going to be late,” I said.

Mama and Papa laughed but complied.

 

\---

 

I sat perfectly still while we waited, just like Mama taught me. This would have been so much easier if Hunk lived one street over. But no, he had to live on Pinenap Street and hence in another district.

He was probably sitting in an identical waiting room, except he was all alone. He didn’t have his parents because he was of age.

Oh gosh, I hated how everything was playing out. Why did me life have to be like this?

The door opened and a handsome man in a suit walked out. Damn, he looked sharp. Wait, back it up, was that a mullet? But I had to say, he pulled off the long hair thing. And it wasn’t ratty, in fact it actually looked really silky and smooth.

“Next,” a voice called, pulling my gaze away from the hot man and to a purple haired official.

Okay, it was more of a lavender. This must be Kolivan. He had worked under my father for a while.

“Mrs. And Misters McClain,” Kolivan greeted, gesturing us into his office.

I looked at the mullet man and caught him looking back. I gave him my best confident smirk before focusing again.

I needed to ace this interview. I had to ace all the trials and tribulations if I was going to pass this. I was at a disadvantage and I needed to work hard to even the playing field.

“Please, let me get some more chairs,” Kolivan said.

“No need, Lance and I can stand. My husband has a bad knee and he’ll take the chair,” Mama said, resting a hand on my back.

Kolivan nodded, rounding his desk. “If you insist. Now Lance, just because you’re a year younger doesn’t mean this interview will be any different, alright?”

I smiled. “Of course.”

“First off, I’ll need your application,” he said, sitting down.

Not rushing, I smoothly pulled the manilla folder out of my bag and handed it over. Kolivan quickly scanned it. “So, you want to work with kids. Preferably a daycare worker, is that right?”

“Yes, I love kids and I have a lot of experience already. I baby-sit all the kids on my block as well as my niece and nephew. I’d like to go into teaching but I don’t know if I’m qualified.” I said.

Kolivan smiled. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that yet Lance. As you know we don’t offer any actual teaching jobs during Preparations. Tutoring and daycare yes, but no teaching yet.”

I nodded. “Now Lance, please tell me your hobbies,” Kolivan said, resting his chin on his hands.

“I love people in general. Hanging out with my friends, playing with the little ones, talking with the adults. Um, I like photography and videos too.” I answered, flushing a little at the last bit.

Kolivan nodded. “That sounds very nice. And how do you feel about having multiple jobs?”

I shrugged. “If my job of choice doesn’t provide enough income I have no qualms about taking on multiple jobs. As long as it’s healthy of course,” I added hastily with a nervous chuckle.

Kolivan smiled. “Good, good. Mrs. and Mr. McClain, are you confident in your son’s capabilities?”

“Of course, Lance is very efficient.” Mama said.

“Our son can handle anything you throw at him Kolivan.” Papa chuckled. “I am probably over confident in Lance’s abilities but I’m not backing out now. I have to see this through.”

I blushed at Papa’s words and informal tone. I understood that Papa knew Kolivan but this was my future! He could stand to act a little more professional. He probably wasn’t helping his UnPrepared case.

But Kolivan merely laughed. “That’s wonderful. Lance I’m glad you have such a proud Papa. You will receive your assignments tonight. I wish you luck.” he said.

 

\---

 

“I know Hunk, it was weird. He wished me luck,” I said, rolling onto my back and kicking up my legs.

‘Hmm, my interview was kind of weird too. Miss Mamora kept asking about what recipes I knew. I didn’t even apply for a cooking position.’ Hunk said, his voice crackly through the phone’s speaker.

Sadly neither of us could leave the house since our parents wanted to know the minute we got our assignments so we had to settle for a phone call. And I was too lazy to hold the phone the whole time so he was on speaker. My palms just got sweaty.

“So you ended up going with the mechanic job than?” I said.

‘Yeah, my moms supported my chef dreams but I think I want to do this more. You know, to be close to them even if I get transferred.’ Hunk said.

I nodded, bicycling my legs. “I get it, even though getting transferred is really rare.”

‘Yeah, but still. I like both a lot so it doesn’t really matter. I’m going to end up cooking no matter what but now it’ll just be my friends and I enjoying it.’ Hunk said. And then there was a ding.

“Hunk? Is that what I think it is?” I asked, shooting straight up.

‘…yes.’

I leapt over to the phone. “Oh my god Hunk! Go, go tell your moms!”

‘Yeah, okay. Call me when you’re free,’ Hunk said, still sounding spaced out.

“Good luck buddy,” I said, ending the call.

I sighed, trying to fight the nervous bubbles in my stomach. Hunk got his assignments. Where were mine? What if I didn’t get accepted? Would they even send a rejection letter or was I supposed to figure it out?

DING.

My phone lit up with a notification. 

For an email labeled, ‘ASSIGNMENTS4LANCEMC’.

I scrambled to my feet, nearly falling on my face. I grabbed my phone and raced out of my room. “Mama! Papa! It’s here!” I yelled, launching myself onto the couch next to them. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Open it!” Mama urged, sounding just as excited as me.

Papa smiled, waiting.

I took a deep breathe and clicked on the email.

“Congratualtions Lance McClain, you have passed your first test - the interview.” I read aloud.

“Oh! This is so great Lance!” Mama said, squeezing me in a hug.

“I’m so proud mi hijo,” Papa said.

I grinned up at them before reading again. “Due to the low pay of your primary job, we have assigned you another job. Your primary job is a care giver at Daisy’s Daycare and your secondary job is to turn in photos and videos to us. We will judge them and pay you accordingly.” I frowned.

Being a daycare worker didn’t have that bad of a pay. Tony and Gabriella from across the street lived off a daycare salary. And they had three kids. This was just going to be me, how was the pay too low?

“Congratulations mi hijo, when do you start?” Papa said.

“Oh right, um, I have six days. They want me to move in by Sunday and then work starts Monday.” I said.

“Did they say if you could come early? Just like Saturday so you can get settled.” Mama asked.

I looked for anything saying I couldn’t. “Yeah, they actually recommend I move in earlier. The apartments will be livable by Wednesday.”

“Really? So soon?” Mama asked.

I shrugged. “I guess.”

Papa just smiled. “Looks like everything will turn out alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? I'm pretty satisfied with it all to be honest. I know where I want this to go and I know how I'm going to get there. This NEVER happens to me.  
> Please tell me if i have any right to feel satisfied with this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out his job and gets some presents. featuring Shea and Matt!

KEITH PoV  
“Keith, get the door!” Shiro called from the couch, which was seriously three dam feet from the door.

I had been preparing the salad and was a good distance farther from the door then him. Usually I’d give him hell, but I wasn’t in the mood to argue. I still hadn’t received my email and it was getting to me. I hated this, not being able to do anything but wait.

I opened the door and only then did I realize I was still holding a head of lettuce. “Congrats!!!” Matt and Shea screamed, popping one of those confetti cannon things

Spitting out a blue piece of sparkly paper, I opened the door wider. “Yeah, thanks but I wouldn’t celebrate just yet,” I warned.

Matt gave me a devious grin and smacked me on the shoulder but said nothing as he made a bee-line for my brother. 

Shea rolled her pure yellow eyes and almost crushed me with her hug. “Don’t fret Keith, I’m positive everything will turn out alright.”

I hugged back best I could with a salad bowl in my arms. “Thanks Shea, and I like this weeks products. It really goes with your build.” I complimented.

You see, Shea volunteered her body for cosmetic experiments. Everything from contacts to skin mods. Shea didn’t do body mods however, since she was on the bulkier side and scientists hadn’t figured out how to made the body smaller yet, just bigger. Her look changed weekly, sometimes quicker if she had a negative, physical reaction. If she merely disliked how it looked on her she tuffed it out. 

This month she had grayish skin and horns along her head and two at her jaw. They had shaven her head this week but where I knew her hair to grow was a brown color. Her ears were also horn looking, yet she had large bone-colored hoops. Overall it went with her muscled physic.

“Thank you, this month they even tried a tail!” She said, turning to show off the limp appendage. “It doesn’t move a lot but they’re working on it. I actually really like this look too.”

I smiled and closed the door. “Keith! Can you bring that salad back here? I have the tomatoes all cut.” Mom called. I flinched and hurried back to the kitchen.

Shiro, Matt, and Shea all sat at the breakfast bar to watch the food and talk. Shiro and Matt were whispering to each other with twin grins. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that they were planning… a… thing but I knew for a fact they still hadn’t gotten together simply from Matt’s longing gaze when Shiro looked away.

“Mrs. Shirogane, how has work been?” Shea asked politely.

“Oh it’s just wonderful. Thank you for asking. And how is school for you dear?” Mom replied just as politely.

In truth, Mom didn’t ‘approve’ of Shea. Well, she did like most aspects of Shea but she couldn’t get past the cosmetic thing. Mom didn’t like how far they’d taken cosmetics and yet she had gotten a face lift last month. Shiro had pointed this out and Mom had said, ‘at least it’s still MY face.’ I honestly didn’t get her logic but I just stayed out of it. It didn’t bother Shea so I just let it be. In fact, Shea found it quite entertaining and sometimes brought up cosmetics just to get a rise out of my Mom.

I think that’s why she fit in so well with Matt and Shiro. They were all so awesome and didn’t care what others thought of them. Sometimes I wished I could be more like them.

BING.

Mom screamed, knowing just what that was. I scrambled for my phone, yanking it out of my pocket, almost toppling the salad.

“It’s my email,” I said, though I barley needed to. No one could hear me over Mom’s screaming.

I looked up at Shiro and he gave me the thumbs up. Shea and Matt echoed the gesture. Tuning out my Mom, I opened the email.

[Greetings Mr. Kogane,

We at Prep4Life wanted to say, ‘Congratulations on passing the first test - The Interview.’  
Here are you assignments.  
JOB: Writer & Illustrator. We expect weekly updates, which will be specified by your editor/boss. However, due to certain requirements, you must also work another - more ‘normal’ job. We have chosen these jobs against your requests because we think it goes the best with your personality.

JOB2: Barista or caretaker or teacher. We have chosen these options against your requests because we think it goes the best with your personality. We expect your answer in by Wednesday.

LIVING-QUARTERS: You will be living in apartment 256 in building 3, floor 6. Your landlord/lady is Shiro Shirogane. They will have the passcode for your apartment. Due to the certain complications, your floor will have another landlord/lady Matt Holt. We recommend moving in by Sunday at the latest as your jobs start on Monday. Apartments will be open for moving on Wednesday by 9:30am.

CONTACT: Here is a list of contacts we recommend you put into your phone now.  
-boss = ***-***-****  
-landlord/lady = ***-***-****  
***-***-****  
-building3helpers = ***-***-****  
***-***-****  
***-***-****  
***-***-****

We wish you luck and hope that you are prepared.

Don’t be caught unprepared!  
The Prep4Life team

 

I think I might throw up. I had failed.

“Oh honey, what does it say? Please tell me it’s a desk job!” Mom squealed, clasping her hands.

I cleared my throat. “Well, I’ll probably be sitting at a desk but I don’t think it’s quite what you’re thinking.”

Dad glared at me, having come out of his office for the first time off schedule. “What do you mean? Give it here.”

Shaking, I hesitantly handed Dad my phone. He scanned the email, his face become redder and more pinched the more he read. “This must be some mistake. Obviously they put your name but someone else’s information.” He rationalized, his face unfolding and paling again.

“Actually Dad, its true. Both me and Matt have gotten our lists and Keith is on it. Apartment 256, has special tasks.” Shiro said, not helping.

\---

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Dad didn’t speak, just glared at me while ripping into his meat. Mom tried to avoid talking as well, but Shea and Matt roped her into talking about cosmetics. Matt claimed that he was thinking about offering to do just contacts. Shiro - of course - joined in but he also made sure I was engaged in the conversation.

My additions were weak and poorly thought out though. I couldn’t help it, I was distracted. 

Dinner was finished and no one was mentioning dessert. Father had left for his office fifteen minutes ago and mother was cleaning up. We al offered to help but she declined.

“How about we go down the Prep Store and get Keith a welcoming present since we all have responsibilities for the rest of the season?” Matt suggested.

Shea and Shiro agreed, dragging me out the door and down the street to the Super Prep. The minute we entered they all abandoned me. I wandered alone for half an hour. I didn’t even really look at anything, I already had everything I would need for my apartment, along with a few things I had to get to make it seem cozy and lived it. Mom had once heard that Shiro had to take points off one kid who didn’t make the apartment his home and she freaked out, making sure I bought ‘home-y’ things.

I hid in the couch section and dozed in a comfortable corner while I flicked through PicTube.

Matt came up to me forty minutes after I made myself at home on the couch. “There you are, you really disappeared on us.” He said.

I glared at him. “I’m not the one who abandoned you the moment we stepped into this dam store.” I accused.

He smiled. “Aw, come on. We have presents!”

As if I really cared about that. I got up and followed Matt anyway, making sure I remembered my shoes.

Shiro and Shea had already gone through checkout and were waiting by the doors with three heavy brown paper bags that made it impossible to see what they held.

“There you are!” Shea said, waving us over.

I grumbled but allowed her and Shiro to put their arms around me. “Let’s get to the car and then we’ll give you your presents.” Shiro said, waving to the grumpy greeter glaring at us suspiciously.

I agreed and we left the store, making for Matt’s Jeep. We all crowded in the backseat somehow and they presented me with their gifts. “Open mine first,” Shea said with a big smile.

I took the bag she gave me and put it in my lap. “Is it breakable?” I asked, just to be safe.

“No, of course not. I know you better than that.” Shea said, all three of them bursting into giggles.

Still, I carefully stuck my hand into the bag. I grasped a smaller, plastic bag. I frowned, pulling it out. “No way, please tell me this is what I think it is!” I said, digging into the galaxy print bag. I pulled out three tan tubes of skin coloring. The circles on them displayed that they were three different - yet similar - shades of purple. “Oh my god Shea, you didn’t!” I squealed.

She laughed. “I did. I knew how much you liked the Galra look I had last month and it just passed testing so I decided to get it for you. It was supposed to allow you to rebel a little but now it just fits. I hope you like it and don’t fret, I will teach you how to apply it and all that fun stuff.”

I hugged her tightly. “This is amazing Shea. Thank you.”

“I have the ears and hair stuff also, though just be cautious with the hair product. It’s passed all the tests but it does sometimes counter other things, so be ready with your hair dye just in case.” Shea warned.

I blushed and thanked her for the warning. I hated my white hair.

“Alright, alright, me next.” Matt said, pushing his bag into my lap.

I dug right in, warning out of the way. My hand closed on something cold and hard and I pulled it out. I gasped. It was a Stargazer-AB. “Matt… I can’t believe you…” I breathed, running my fingers over the compass-like gadget.

“Believe it kid. You can now stare through space whenever you want instead of taking a trip to that dusty old museum once a year for your birthday.” Matt said. “I know how much you wanted to be a pilot when you were younger. My reasons for getting this are almost the same as Shea’s. I got it so you could live a little slice of the life you wanted.”

I think I was tearing up but I hugged Matt anyway. “We did not have to spend over an hour in Prep Shop for these. They don’t even sell these things!” I said, trying to chase the subject away from my emotions.

They laughed and Shiro answered. “Well, they didn’t need to get your presents at Prep Shop but I did. Here you go bud.”

I carefully placed the AB in the bag with Shea’s cosmetics and reached for the last brown bag. I put my hand in and pulled out the gift. I flushed, speechless. Shiro had gotten me a book on Myths and Mythology. Except… it was titled M&M, WHY WE SHOULD BELIEVE THE FOLK TALES. “I… I wanted this book for years, how did you find it HERE of all places?” I questioned.

“There’s more,” Shiro said, flicking the bag and making it crinkle.

I reached back in and pulled out two more books. One was a sketch pad of amazing quality and the other was a writing guide for the creative. “I figured I’d go for the more practical gift since these jokers went for pleasure. These will help with work, even though you’ll be provided with any sketchpad or notebook you may need. The guide is because you’ve never been allowed to explore your creative side and I also got you some pencils and liners. I think that’s what they’re called anyway. And the M&M book… well that’s more pleasure but I figured it might inspire you in your writings.” Shiro explained.

I tackled the brother in a crushing hug. “Thank you. Thank ALL of you. I’m going to treasure these gifts forever.” I grinned at them, suddenly my ruined future didn’t seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i really loved writing this chapter. Like, tons of world building and Shea was really cool. I just had fun with this. Let me know if you enjoyed it too! I hope you did :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just kinda had this idea and I was torn between using it for a book or making it into a fic au. Like... i don't actually know if i can make au's, like is that a thing? But it fits so well that i just decided to 'fuck it' and i went ahead. Please tell me if its any good because i honestly don't know. and if you know, please tell me if i can make au's. how do you know if you're qualified? And i do plan on explaining more of how this world works, but feel free to ask questions!  
> Anyway, this is my first Klance fic. I just love them, they're amazing.


End file.
